The Little Mer-Wendy part 18 -The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Wendy arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Wendy sits down, starting to cry. Jiminy walks over to the former Mer-Wendy and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Wendy's face and falls onto the water's surface. Nemo started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Orville flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Wendy's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Wendy Darling at all! This is '''Jane' Darling.) *Jane/Vanessa: ''What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Jane is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white underdress, light blue bloomers, and black ballet flats.) *Jane/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Robyn takes a hairpin out of her hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Orville's shock. Orville gulps in horror.) *Jane/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little Mer-Wendy And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Jane is really the evil queen Grimhilde in disguise.) *Orville/Scuttle: (horrified) The evil queen! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Wendy and the others are.) WENDY! Wendy! Wendy. I was running. Of course I was running. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Jiminy and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Mushu on the dock before letting the cricket go) THE BOY IS MARRYING THE EVIL QUEEN IN DISGUISE! *Jiminy/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Orville/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Nemo/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Wendy hears Queen Grimhilde's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Wendy jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Jiminy cuts a rope with a pair of scissors, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Wendy, grab on to that. Nemo, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you! *Nemo/Flounder: I'll try. (Nemo swims with Wendy holding onto the barrel.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the sea knight. He must know about this. *Orville/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Jiminy/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Orville/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Jiminy had just said) That's it! (He flies off to rally the animals and fish.) *Orville/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Peter and Jane are walking down the aisle. Peter is wearing a green uniform with gold trimming, olive pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and tan boots, and Jane is wearing a royal light blue ball gown, matching shoes, and silk gloves with her bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace.) (Jane notices that Copper is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Peter and Jane stop in front of an old wizard with white sideburns, mustache, and long beard, wearing a blue robe, a tall and pointed matching hat, and shoes. He also wears pince-nez glasses. He is Merlin the Magician. He is reading a book.) *Merlin/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Nemo is still pulling Wendy toward the ship.) *Nemo/Flounder: Don't worry, Wendy. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Merlin/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Peter Pan, take Jane Darling to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Peter Pan/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Merlin/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Jane. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Merlin/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Jane/Vanessa: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Jane is being bounced like a ball by two of the seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that catosrophic time, Wendy climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Jane, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Orville squawks loudly in Jane's face.) *Jane/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the albatross by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Professor Birch is still holding onto Copper's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including the King and the Grand Duke from "Cinderella".) (In the struggle, Copper bites Jane in the butt, causing her to scream and Orville to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Wendy's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Wendy's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Peter comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Professor Birch and the guests look at Wendy in surprise, including Jane, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Wendy's throat as she continues singing.) *Peter Pan/Eric: Wendy? *Wendy/Ariel: Peter. (Copper runs to Wendy, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Peter Pan/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts